The Kissing Tree
by daydreams9
Summary: This story takes place after the episode Best Friends. Sully takes Michaela on a picnic and they end up having and heart to heart talk about their courting.


This is my very first fanfic. It takes place after the episode, Best Friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything related to Dr. Quinn.

**The Kissing Tree**

It was a beautiful warm sunny day in Colorado Springs, Sully thought it would be a perfect day to take Michaela out on a picnic. He wanted to have a talk with her ever since the Sweetheart's Dance. He remembered what Dorothy told him about Michaela, and he wanted to set her at ease and hopefully she would be more comfortable being around him. Sully knocked on the door of the clinic. Michaela opened the door and greeted him with a bright smile.

"Ya busy?" He asked.

"No, it's been slow today." She replied.

"How about a picnic?" Sully asked, hoping she would agree.

Michaela looked out into the street, and was a little unsure. "I don't know, what if there's an emergency and someone needs my assistance." Sully saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'll ask Jake ta keep an eye out, I'' tell'im where we'll be just in case somethin happens."

Michaela smiled and nodded her acceptance, and then she remembered the children. "What about the children?" She asked.

"Matthew took Brian fishin, and Colleen's visitin with Dorothy. It's jus you an me." He said smiling, while he held out his hand to her. Michaela took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the wagon. He helped her up and she noticed the picnic basket in the back. "How did you know I would say yes?"

"I jus had a feelin." He said as he sat next to her, with a grin on his face. Michaela was still shy about being alone with Sully. She silently told herself it was just a picnic, and he was still the same Sully who was her friend. Now that they were courting she was worried about what he expected from her, especially on an intimate level. She wasn't very experienced with courting. David was the only other man who courted her, and courting in Boston was very different from Colorado Springs.

When they reached their destination. Michaela didn't recognize the place, but it was very beautiful. Sully helped her down and then grabbed the picnic basket. He held out his hand ter, "come on, over here." He led the way towards a very large oak tree. The shade under the tree was the perfect spot for a picnic. Sully set down the basket and pulled out a red and white checkered tablecloth. He laid it out and smoothed it down. Michaela sat down with her legs tucked under her, and Sully sat down next to her. He started to pull out the food. They had Graces fried chicken, potato salad, apple cider, and two slices of apple pie for dessert.

breathed in the aroma of the food. "Mmmm, everything smells so delicicious. Thank you Sully this is a wonderful idea." She smiled at him. Sully nodded as he passed her plate and started to fill up his own. They ate and chatted about the weather, the children, and the Sweethearts dance. Michaela told him how much she enjoyed that night and dancing with him.

After lunch Sully re-packed the basket and he stood up. He held out his hand to her, "will ya walk with me?" Michaela looked up and nodded. They walked hand in hand for a little bit, then they came back under the tree. Michaela's stood with her back leaning against the tree. Sully took both her hands in his and she noticed a mix of desire and then to concern in his eyes. Her stomach now filled with butterflies and she was uneasy about what would happen next. Michaela lowered her eyes, unable to meet his deep blue ones. Sometimes when he looked at her, she felt like he could read her soul. Sully placed a finger under chin, raising her eyes back up to his. He lowered his mouth to hers and gave her the sweetest, softest kiss as his lips brushed against hers. When he lifted his head he briefly saw a flash of desire in her eyes, which quickly changed to uneasiness. "Michaela, he said gently. I brought ya out here cus I wanted ta be alone with ya, maybe we can talk about courtin." He remembered Dorothy's advice to take things slow. He didn't want to scare her off, he wanted her to be able to confide in him. "I bet courtin in Boston was different?"

She nodded as a light shade of pink crept into her cheeks. She realized where Sully was headed with this conversation, and was glad that he brought it up so she can explain how things here were so new to her. "Colorado is so new to me, everything is more out in the open, more free." She tried to explain. "In Boston, if a man & woman were courting, they would have a chaperone. I was only allowed to be alone with David a few times during our engagement. My mother used to warn my sisters and I that kissing could lead to other things and that a kiss on the hand is allowed during courting and a proper kiss on the lips during ones engagement, anything more then that could ruin a lady's reputation and is forbidden." Michaela turned her face again and was unable to look Sully in the eyes, she was worried about what he thought of her and probably wouldn't want to court her anymore. Maybe he wanted someone with more experience, someone who was more free with their affections.

Sully began to understand more about Micheala's upbringing, which led to her fears of intimacy. Sully placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back towards him. "Michaela, I'm glad that ya told me. I want ya ta feel like ya can tell me anythin. I don't want ya ta feel like I'm pressurin ya ta do sumthin ya not ready for."

Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. She was so glad that Sully was being patient with her and that he began to understand about how she was raised.

Sully lifted his hand and caressed the side of her face, "If it's okay with ya. do ya think we can still kiss? Cus I like kissin ya."

Michaela nodded and she leaned forward and placed her lips on his for a quick kiss. Sully smiled at her bold move, he was pleased she made an effort to try and be closer to him. He was was glad that he talked to her about it. He then grasped her hands and turned them so that her palms were facing up. He raised one than the other to his lips, placing a soft kiss in the center. His eyes filled with desire and Michaela felt tingles shooting up both her arms. He leaned foreward and whispered. "Do ya know the name of this tree?"

Michaela shook her head slowly.

"The Kissin Tree." He said with a grin. Sully pulled her closer for another soft kiss, as his lips lingered on hers a little longer this time. Sully was pleased that they came to a new understanding. He felt that this could only make their relationship stronger.

Afterwards they packed up their belongings and walked back to the wagon. Before Sully could help her up she stopped him. "Thank you Sully", she whispered, and put her arms around him giving him a loving embrace.


End file.
